wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ironforge NPCs
The following NPCs can be found in the city of Ironforge. Questgivers * Advisor Belgrum ** 40 Passing Word of a Threat (2) ** 45 The Lost Tablets of Will * Alliance Brigadier General ** 1 Past Efforts in Warsong Gulch (PvP, Repeatable) ** 1 Past Victories in Arathi (PvP, Repeatable) ** 1 Past Victories in Warsong Gulch (PvP, Repeatable) ** 49 Fueling the War Effort (PvP) ** 49 Natural Defenses (PvP) ** 60 Concerted Efforts (PvP) ** 60 Remember Alterac! (PvP) * Artilleryman Sheldonore ** 60 Arrows are for Sissies (Repeatable) * Bink ** 10 Mage-tastic Gizmonitor (Mage) ** 40 Return to the Marsh (Mage) ** 46 Tabetha's Task * Brandur Ironhammer ** 12 Tome of Divinity (1) (Human Paladin) ** 12 The Tome of Divinity (1) (Dwarf Paladin) ** 40 The Tome of Nobility (1) Paladin) * Briarthorn ** 40 Summon Felsteed (1) (Warlock) * Bubulo Acerbus ** 60 A Donation of Wool ** 60 A Donation of Silk ** 60 A Donation of Mageweave ** 60 A Donation of Runecloth ** 60 Additional Runecloth * Courier Hammerfall ** 50 A Call to Arms: The Plaguelands! ** 55 The New Frontier (1) ** 57 Feathermoon Stronghold * Curator Thorius ** 48 At Last! ** 55 Dwarven Justice * Daryl Riknussun ** 45 I Know a Guy... (Cooking) * Deliana ** 60 A Supernatural Device ** 60 An Earnest Proposition ** 60 Just Comensation ** 60 Anthion's Parting Words ** 60 Saving the Best for Last * Dink ** 15 Report to Jennea (Mage) * Gerrig Bonegrip ** 23 Knowledge in the Deeps ** 40 Theldurin the Lost ** 44 The Star, the Hand and the Heart * Gnoarn ** 15 Speak with Shoni ** 15 Find Bingles ** 27 The Day After * Golnir Bouldertoe ** 10 Gryth Thurden * Grand Mason Marblesten ** 31 A King's Tribute (2) ** 31 A King's Tribute (3) * Grimnur Stonebrand ** 45 I Got Nothin' Left! (Fishing) * Grumnus Steelshaper ** 40 The Art of the Armorsmith (Blacksmithing) * Gryth Thurden ** 10 Return to Brock * High Explorer Magellas ** 47 The Platinum Disks (3) ** 50 Portents of Uldum * High Priest Rohan ** 10 Desperate Prayer (Human Priest) ** 10 Elune's Grace (Night Elf Priest) ** 20 Arcane Feedback (Human Priest) ** 60 To Show Due Judgment (Paladin) * High Tinker Mekkatorque ** 35 The Grand Betrayal * Historian Karnik ** 40 Passing Word of a Threat (1) ** 44 An Ambassador of Evil ** 50 Seeing What Happens ** 50 A Future Task ** 52 Passing the Burden * Hulfdan Blackbeard ** 10 Simple Subterfugin' (Rogue) ** 16 Kingly Shakedown (Rogue) * Innkeeper Firebrew ** 55 Assisting Arch Druid Staghelm * Ironus Coldsteel ** 40 The Way of the Weaponsmith (Blacksmithing) * John Turner ** 13 The Tome of Divinity (3) (Dwarf Paladin) ** 13 The Tome of Divinity (4) (Dwarf Paladin) * King Magni Bronzebeard ** 30 A King's Tribute (1) ** 59 Kharan Mighthammer ** 59 The Fate of the Kingdom * Klockmort Spannerspan ** 29 Iron Coral (Warrior) ** 30 Essential Artificials ** 46 The Brassbolts Brothers (2) * Krom Stoutarm ** 30 Tome of the Cabal (2) (Warlock) ** 30 Tome of the Cabal (3) (Warlock) ** 43 Reclaimed Treasures * Lago Blackwrench ** 10 Gakin's Summons (Human Warlock) ** 10 The Slaughtered Lamb (Gnome Warlock) * Laris Geardawdle ** 52 A Little Slime Goes a Long Way (1) ** 54 A Little Slime Goes a Long Way (2) * Librarian Mae Paledust ** 38 Mythology of the Titans * Lieutenant Rotimer ** 60 The Sovereign Imperative * Lomac Gearstrip ** 21 Ineptitude + Chemicals = Fun (1) ** 21 Ineptitude + Chemicals = Fun (2) * Master Mechanic Castpipe ** 30 Data Rescue * Mistina Steelshield ** 60 A Donation of Wool ** 60 A Donation of Silk ** 60 A Donation of Mageweave ** 60 A Donation of Runecloth ** 60 Additional Runecloth * Muiredon Battleforge ** 13 The Tome of Divinity (6) (Dwarf Paladin) ** 13 The Tome of Divinity (8)(Dwarf Paladin) * Muren Stormpike ** 11 Vejrek (Warrior) ** 11 Tormus Deepforge (Warrior) * Nissa Firestone ** 45 Alliance Trauma (First Aid) * Officer Ironbeard ** 60 One Commendation Signet (Repeatable) ** 60 Ten Commendation Signets (Repeatable) * Officer Porterhouse ** 60 One Commendation Signet (Repeatable) ** 60 Ten Commendation Signets (Repeatable) * Pilot Longbeard ** 23 Stonegear's Search (Warlock) ** 30 The Brassbolts Brothers (1) * Prospector Stormpike ** 15 Powder to Ironbrand ** 34 Further Mysteries ** 37 Ironband Wants You! ** 40 The Lost Dwarves * Roetten Stonehammer ** 33 Reclaimers' Business in Desolace * Royal Historian Archesonus ** 54 The Smoldering Ruins of Thaurissan (1) ** 54 The Smoldering Ruins of Thaurissan (2) * Sara Balloo ** 30 Sara Baloo's Plea * Springspindle Fizzlegear ** 47 Gnome Engineering (Engineering) * Talvash del Kissel ** 35 Gnome Improvement ** 41 Lore for a Price ** 42 Back to Uldaman ** 42 Replacement Phial * Tinkmaster Overspark ** 26 Save Techbot's Brain! ** 47 The Pledge of Secrecy (Engineering) ** 47 Show Your Work (Engineering) * Tiza Battleforge ** 12 The Tome of Divinity (2) (Dwarf Paladin) ** 12 The Tome of Divinity (5) (Dwarf Paladin) (Dwarf Paladin) * Tormus Deepforge ** 11 Ironband's Compound (Warrior) ** 12 Supplying the Front (Blacksmithing) ** 16 Gearing Redridge (Blacksmithing) * Tymor ** 52 Arcane Runes ** 52 An Easy Pickup * Xiggs Fuselighter ** 52 Signal for Pickup Class Trainers * Alexander Calder ** Briarthorn *** Thistleheart **** Jubahl Corpseseeker * Bilban Tosslespanner * Kelstrum Stonebreaker * Kelv Sternhammer * Valgar Highforge ** Beldruk Doombrow ** Brandur Ironhammer * Daera Brightspear ** Olmin Burningbeard *** Regnus Thundergranite **** Belia Thundergranite * High Priest Rohan * Theodrus Frostbeard ** Braenna Flintcrag *** Toldren Deepiron * Hulfdan Blackbeard ** Ormyr Flinteye *** Fenthwick * Nittlebur Sparkfizzle ** Juli Stormkettle *** Bink *** Dink **** Milstaff Stormeye Profession (Tradeskill) Trainers * Balthus Stoneflayer * Daryl Riknussun * Fimble Finespindle ** Gretta Finespindle * Geofram Bouldertoe * Gimble Thistlefuzz ** Thonys Pillarstone * Grimnur Stonebrand * Grumnus Steelshaper * Ironus Coldsteel ** Bengus Deepforge *** Rotgath Stonebeard **** Groum Stonebeard * Jormund Stonebrow ** Uthrar Threx * Nissa Firestone * Reyna Stonebranch * Springspindle Fizzlegear ** Trixie Quikswitch *** Jemma Quikswitch * Tally Berryfizz ** Vosur Brakthel Merchants * Barim Jurgenstaad * Bimble Longberry * Bingus * Bombus Finespindle * Brenwyn Wintersteel * Bretta Goldfury * Bromiir Ormsen * Bruuk Barleybeard * Bryllia Ironbrand * Burbik Gearspanner * Dolkin Craghelm * Dolman Steelfury * Edris Barleybeard * Emrul Riknussun * Fillius Fizzlespinner * Fizzlebang Booms * Gearcutter Cogspinner * Ginny Longberry * Golnir Bouldertoe * Grenil Steelfury * Gwenna Firebrew * Gwina Stonebranch * Harick Boulderdrum * Hegnar Swiftaxe * Hjoldir Stoneblade * Innkeeper Firebrew * Ingrys Stonebrow * Kelomir Ironhand * Lissyphus Finespindle * Lyesa Steelbrow * Maeva Stonebraid * Mangorn Flinthammer * Myra Tyrngaarde * Olthran Craghelm * Outfitter Eric * Pithwick * Poranna Stonebraid * Raena Flinthammer * Skolmin Goldfury * Sognar Cliffbeard * Soolie Berryfizz * Sraaz * Thalgus Thunderfist * Tansy Puddlefizz * Thurgrum Deepforge * Tilli Thistlefuzz * Tynnus Venomsprout Various Services * Auctioneer Buckler * Auctioneer Lympkin * Auctioneer Redmuse * Bailey Stonemantle * Barnum Stonemantle * Bixi Wobblebonk * Buliwyf Stonehand * Donal Osgood * Glordrum Steelbeard * Gryth Thurden * Innkeeper Firebrew * Jondor Steelbrow * Lylandris * Soleil Stonemantle * Ulbrek Firehand Category:City:Ironforge Category:NPCs